Living the Life
by Aqua-lynn Moon
Summary: It's hard finding love in the midst of a war, harder when life and fate decide to break in. Chaos is just putting it all mildly as the marauders find the Loves and the ancient of powers.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since my first day starting Hogwarts but I remember like it was yesterday, oh what a yesterday that was:

"You be a good now, boy, you'll make plenty of friends in Slytherin. Long as you tell them your name. Don't forget your manners either. I didn't teach you all those things for nothing," says Mrs. Black as she fixes up her eldest son.

"Yes mother," Sirius Black nodded.

"And son, remember, I don't want you fraternizing with those mud-bloods and those muggle loving blood traitors. Stick with the pure of blood they'll always be there," Mr. Black said as he placed his hand rather roughly on his son's shoulder, finishing his sentence with a evil little smile.

"Yes father," Sirius nodded again.

"Well its 10:45, you best get going don't want to be late, remember a Black is never late," Mrs. Black waved her finger at Sirius as if she was scolding him

"Yes mother, bye Regulus," Sirius gave a small nod though he wanted to hug him again. At the memory of the morning he touched his cheek.

~That morning~

Sirius looked at himself in the mirror examining his most recent scars from his beatings when a knock on the door brought him out of his ravine.

"Sy, its 9:45. Hurry up you know dad hates to be late he's already getting aggravated," a younger boy says from the other side of the door.

"Oh OK Reg, I'll be down in a sec." Sirius tells him, "wait no I'll be out in a minute." He hurried up to get redressed and waved his wand effectively covering his bruises before leaving the bathroom to give his brother a hug. "I'm gonna miss you sy."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Reg." He kissed the top of his little brother's head. "Don't let them change you."

"I'm not as strong as you."

"They don't hate you as much as they already hate me, you are the golden boy, OK. Never forget it and use it to your advantage, OK."

"Yes," Regulus nods they give each another quick squeeze just before hearing heavy foot steps at the top of the stairs

"How dare you try to unravel years of lessons?" Orion yells backhanding his eldest son leaving an imprint of the black crest on his cheek "That will remind you who you are, now fix yourself up!" Orion yells before heading back down stairs.

"I love you big bro."

"I love you too little man, now go before you get into trouble"

"You know dad's right!" he exclaims with a wink and ran down stairs.

Sirius sighs and the followed his family to the fireplace.

~end~

"Good boys, now go we'll see you at Christmas break," Mr. and Mrs. Black pat their son's back and Sirius made his way to the train with one heave pulling his trunk up into the train then he looked back to see his family already on their way off toward their own personal fire place to floo back home.

All alone for the first time Sirius felt a slight weight lifted but not much, as he stared down the corridor he sees tons of kids laughing like old friends, since most of them were older he knew they must of been. Slowly walking down the hallway looking for a compartment he ran right into a girl who wore jeans and a t-shirt, and looked completely muggle and confused. Sirius's nose twitched, since he was a kid he was taught to hate Muggles, Muggleborns, and witches and wizards that love Muggles, he quickly sneered, "Stupid mud blood! Get out my way!"

The girl's mouth dropped and her bottom lip started to quiver as tears started to run down her cheeks. Sirius had always had a soft spot for when girls cry, he couldn't stand it.

"Now don't do that, it's OK I'm sorry-" but he was cut short when a fist made contact with his face, he was caught off guard and stumbled backwards into his trunk.

"Olive its OK. I got him for you," the boy said.

"Thanks Jam," she smiled her tears slowing, he shrugged with a smile and gave her a hug then turned to Sirius who was watching them.

"What are you staring at!" the boy snapped his hazel eyes glaring from behind his square rimmed glasses.

"Nothing!" Sirius snapped back then turned to the girl "I'm sorry for making you cry, I didn't mean to."

"It's OK not much harm done, your face OK?"

"Eh doesn't hurt much."

"Oh do you want it to!" the boy snapped again raising his fist this time.

"No, trust-" Sirius was saying until he was interrupted again this time by his cousin. Bellatrix Black, she was a good three year a head of them in fourth year.

"Sirius!" she yells angrily Sirius groaned slightly rolling his eyes.

"Yes Bella" he said in an almost too nice of a tone.

"Why are you talking to this muggle loving Potter?" he nose twitched in disgust.

"Potter?" Sirius looked back at the boy who smiled proudly as he was being mentioned.

"I usually go by James but that's OK, Bell is it?" James smirked at her.

"Not to you, to you it's Black" she snapped glaring at James but James was looking at Sirius who rolled his eyes at the sound of his cousin's voice. James started laughing and Bellatrix scowled pulling out her wand but someone came out from behind her.

"Now now, Bellatrix, we don't want to hurt poor Potter this early before classes start," Lucius Malfoy says easily towering over the group, "Now go back to your compartment and you three go where you need to be" he said and kept walking.

Bellatrix scoffed and turned heading back to her compartment without another word, once fully out of ear shot the three kids burst into laughter.

"Cya around, I guess," Sirius nodded and started walking off but then he was stopped by someone calling after him. "Oi!" James yelled and he turned around to see James running after him.

"Would you like to sit with us?" he asked slightly out of breath.

"Uh ummm sure, I'm Sirius by the way Sirius black," he held out his hand and James shook it "James, James potter" James smirked and Sirius couldn't help but smirk back but quickly caught himself and his face went expressionless again.

James frowned but shrugged it off and started walking with Sirius following him. James turned into a compartment just as the train started which made both of them fall onto each other. Sirius heard a girl giggling and looked up to see the girl again smiling brightly at the two.

Both James and Sirius got up both of them pink, both raise their hand to their head running a hand through their hair at exactly the same time but stop quickly noticing they were both doing the same thing and looked at each other.

"Stop copying me," they both say at the same time.

"I'm not copying you," it happens again.

"Yes you- stop!" they yell again, Olivia started dying of laughter.

"I'm not trying to" once again they say it together and in frustration they both run their hand through their hair.

"Ha!" they both say as if catching each other.

"Stop it!" they yell slightly whining, then started laughing.

"I think-" both still laughing.

"You go first" they sigh,

"I think this is the beginning of a great friendship" they say together nodding. Sirius put his trunk up on the rack.

"umm I'll be right back" Sirius said grabbing a small bag and leaving to change.

When he came back he was in a pair of muggle jeans and a black t shirt that hugged tightly to his boyish figure showing the muscles he has even though he's only 11.

James in the same thing but he had a Gryffindor quidditch jersey on with potter across the back and it had the number 32 on the front.

'Oh no the first person I meet and he want to be in Gryffindor, and befriends Muggles Merlin dad is going to just love this one' Sirius sighs thinking to himself and walks in.

"Wow," he hears Olivia and James rolls his eyes.

"Olive, do you have to be such a girl?"

"What is that suppose to mean!" she said her hair turning red as she glares at James.

"Nice hair" Sirius smirks.

"Don't mess with me" she then glared at Sirius but couldn't do it for long as he flashes her a charming smile. She blushes as her hair turned back to it's normal blonde colour. He winks at her causing her to giggle then Sirius and James busted out laughing.

"I hate you two!" she pouts and looks out the window, soon enough fell asleep.

"I might have woken her up too early," James laughs.

"Really, so are you two siblings or related to each other?"

"Oh no. She's my neighbour, muggle born, but she got a letter too, which I was happy because she was the only one I confided in, to tell I was a wizard," James smiled. "She's like a sister to me."

"Oh" Sirius nods.

"What about you and Bellatrix, is it?"

"Oh she's my cousin rather annoying too. She always told on me for some thing or other," Sirius sighs "I'm really sorry for calling her a mudblood." James winced at the word.

"Please don't use that word," James said.

"Oh sorry, bad habit." Sirius apologizes.

"No problem," James smiled and Sirius smiled back. James grinned wider as the door swung open.

"Any room in here where we can sit?" a rather tall boy asked his hair was neatly combed and he was already wearing his uniform. Sirius looked to James and they both shrugged.

"Sure come in," they both said then groaned.

"Not again," they sigh and Sirius moved next to James.

"Are you two twins?" a little boy says as he follows the other in.

"No," Sirius laughs.

"Just best friends at first sight," James laughed and the two nodded.

"Well I'm Remus Lupin and this is Peter Pettigrew," said the tall one.

"Nice to meet cha," James saluted them and laughed.

"I'm Sirius black and this is James potter and that's ....I don't know."

"Her name's Olivia Hunter," James smiles.

"What year are you in?" Sirius asks.

"First," they all chorus.

"Excellent!" Sirius smiled and the boy's spent the rest of the ride getting to know eat other. Though Sirius didn't want to become too close knowing that he'll end up in Slytherin which hurt so much because he seemed to be getting close to them no matter what.

They kept talking and once Olivia woke up she joined in the conversation, the train came to a slow stop and they filed out the train to the boats that brought them to the castle. Looking in awe James and Sirius grinned at the castle

"One big magical castle, should be plenty of fun. Especially for a few trouble makers," James grinned at Sirius who grinned back as they did a little high five type hand shake that they came up with on the spot that moment.

"Sweet," they laugh and the boats stop. All the first years are rushed into the castle where they met up with a woman stood smiling at them happily.

"Hello first years," she smiled. "I am professor McGonagall, right behind me is the great hall where you shall be sorted into your houses there's Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor," she beamed when she said Gryffindor and a few students giggle slightly.

Olivia was shaking in fear. "Jam I'm scared," she whispered.

"It'll be OK, Olive. The hat will put you right where you're supposed to be and you'll make friends and I'll make sure your safe and I'll see you everyday OK?"

"Thank you James."

"No problem," he smiled. Sirius couldn't help but be sick to his stomach because of James words 'the hat will put you right where your supposed to be.' What if he's not suppose to be with his new friends? What if he gets placed in Slytherin? No he won't let it happen. He knows he was always different then the rest of his family, and now he'll prove it.

After a few got sorted "Black, Sirius!" was called out the hall went into giggles and Sirius rolled his eyes as he sat on the stool he noticed the Slytherins ready to start clapping. He smirked and the hat was placed on his head "curious very curious....your heart tells me Gryffindor but here in your mind the greatness you can accomplish tells me Slytherin but your traits are that of a Gryffindor and you blood screams Slytherin..." this went on for about five minutes. "This almost stumped me but I got it" the hat yells.....

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yells Sirius's eyes went wide then the whole Slytherin table yelled "WHAT!" but it was drowned out by the Gryffindor clapping slowly. Sirius walked over to the Gryffindor table tons of people congratulated him and he smiled but would not look to the Slytherin table where everyone was eyeing him, well more like glaring dangerously at him.

The sorting continued when, "Evans, Lily." Was called once the hat touched her head it called out Gryffindor. She smiled with pride and took a seat across from Sirius, "Hi I'm Lily, muggle-born you?"

"Oh um hi I'm Sirius, pure blood," they smiled at each other then looked back to the sorting. It was Olivia's turn she scurried into the chair and sat patiently as the hat was placed on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled and Sirius clapped for her, "you go olive!" him and James seem to yell at the same time. James looked over to Sirius who gave him a shrug while laughing a big smile on his face.

"Omdl (A/n: Oh my dark lord) look he's smiling laughing talking with muggle-borns" Bellatrix growls quietly.

"Lupin, Remus," once the hat touched his head it screamed. "GRYFFINDOR," Remus smirked and made his way to the table sitting next to lily a few more people were called.

"Pettigrew, Peter," the little boy happily scampered to the stool bouncing on it as the hat was placed on his head. "Your an energetic little boy and I know exactly were to put you ...... GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yells and the boy squeaks as he pranced down to the table taking a seat next to Sirius.

"Potter, James" everyone watched James strut up to the stool girls started whispering and giggling and Sirius took notice to lily rolling her eyes. Chuckling slightly he watched James's sorting.

"May I put the hat on you, Mr. Potter" McGonagall asked as she watched him as he sat down and started messing with his hair "if you must" he said with a smirk she rolled her eyes laughing at him and placed the hat on his head "loyal, arrogant little prankster I know exactly where to put you," the hat chimed. "...GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled and James's yes echoed through out the hall, he happily went and sat in between Sirius and peter "nice one" he did his hang shake with Sirius again and they watched the rest of the sorting.

"Snape, Severus," Lily seemed to squeak when she heard this name everyone raised an eyebrow at her, but she didn't seem to notice. "Ahh yes I was wait for the likes of you .......SLYTHERIN" the hat yelled and they Slytherin table cheered, glared at Sirius and cheered some more. "Poor Sev." Lily said and gave him a pleasant smile and he nodded slightly back.

Once the sorting was done, Dumbledore made a small speech then tons of food was shown before them. They all tucked in. It seemed as if the four boys that just met each other were related because they all ate a lot and seemed to talk like they have known each other for years. Once the feast was over. They followed their prefect up to the Gryffindor common room after a quick tour through the castle.

Once in their common room the first years sleepily ran up to their dorms for a good night's rest. But not Sirius, He stood up looking out a window thinking as he wrote to his parents 'I'm in Gryffindor, I have friends that love Muggles and muggleborns and a few muggle born friends. Wow. I've undone eleven years of brain washing in the course of a day I say a day well spent' Sirius smiled to himself and crawled into bed after sending his very vague letter.

Sirius was woken up from his delightful day dream of his first day at Hogwarts when the Knight Bus stopped in front of him. He jumped on going to his second favourite place in the world, the Potter Manor.

_"A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out." _


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, I can't believe it's already here, tomorrow we start our 5th year, James," Olivia smiles as they lay in the grass staring up at the clouds.

"Yeah, I know it's crazy," he sits up playing his guitar.

"You should take that to school this year."

"Nah, no body would want to hear me."

"Yes they would, and Sirius can sing with you."

"Such an imaginative mind," James laughs.

"Shut up," she pushed him.

"PRONGSIE!" someone yells running and tackling James, who put his guitar down as soon as he heard his best-friend Sirius Black. The two kept rolling down the hill gaining speed till they hit the pool.

Olivia watched laughing from the edge of the pool, but before she had the chance to ran away they pulled her in. Five minutes later a purple blob did a cannon ball into the pool. The three laughed seeing Anna-belle, James little sister, smiling at them.

"She wanted to join you," Mrs. Potter laughed bringing out lunch and towels. "Out the pool for a second," she instructed and they all left the pool and had their clothes changed into bathing suits.

"Thanks Mum!" they all say jumping back into the pool, wrestling and dunking each other until Remus came.

"MOONY!" they run and tackle him.

"Hey guys," he laughed. "Good thing I put my suit on before coming out."

"Yeah that was pretty smart,"Olivia nods.

"KEI!" Three girls came running from the other yard.

"AHHH!! you guys made it!" Olivia ran to them and they all hugged jumping around in a circle.

The guys laugh then look at each other smirking and nods. The Three Marauders run and each grab a girl. James grabbed Lily, Sirius grabbed Olivia, and Remus grabbed Victorie. None of them went after Elise because she was scared of the water.

The girls were confused and screaming as the boys ran to the pool and jumped in.

Olive and Vi were laughing where as Lily, who was looking like a wet cat with make-up running down her face, was glaring at James.

"Come on dear I'll help you," Mrs. Potter offers.

"Thank you."

"Lily I'm-"

"No, don't even say it," she walked out and Mrs. Potter fixed her up with a few wand movements.

"Thank you" Lily said again and braided her hair before going back into the pool, by then the were in an intense game of Marco polo.

"Marco!" James called out and everyone got out of the pool quietly still saying polo. Slowly they all start eating while James was still looking around for them.

After looking for ten minutes straight he finally opened his eyes and realized he was the only one in the pool. Everybody stared laughing from the table eating their sandwiches.

"ha ha ha ha," James mocked, "it's not that funny."

"yeah it is cause your the dumb-ass that actually believed we'd stay in there when we were hungry," Sirius laughs, as does every one else. So the rest of the day went like that the group joking around and they even ended up camping out back for the fun of it.

"night" they all called and slowly fell asleep.

~Next day~

Mrs. Potter woke them all up early to get ready and such to head to the train. Olivia and the girls rushed to the bathroom in Olive's house. Olivia wore her usual tee shirt and jeans. Where Lily, Victorie, and Gracie beautified themselves up in tight blouses and skirts. Soon they were on the train heading to one of their most important years.

In the compartment Victorie and Olivia were talking about quidditch, while Lily went to the prefects meeting and Elise read. Where as the Marauders, who were running late, were trying to find a compartment and stops at theirs.

"May we?" Remus asks.

"Yes sure, but James just be nice to Lily when she gets back."

"OK, OK" he sighs as they all fill in respective seats. They kept talking and having fun, soon after Lily joined and told Remus what he missed, since he was a perfect also but was late to the train.

After a while everyone started driffting off until only James was up. He chuckled at how everyone seemed to pair up nicely in their sleep. Even him and Lily, who was rocking in her sleep then eventually laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and touched her hair softly knowing that this was the girl he wants to marry and will try or die for her.

He looked around a little more and saw that even Peter had a match. He smiled as he saw Peter sleeping there with Elise lying in his lap. 'I_f only the little guy had the courage to talk to her,' _he thought to himself.

He then looked at Remus and Victorie a couple that could have all the love in the world but always come up with excuses or other for ending something or pulling away.

Then there was Sirius and Olivia, who have dated so many people to even count but have yet to feel what real love is. Such differences in personalities but such great friends. Who knew such an odd bunch would come together. James just hopes they all stays this close. He notices the School coming into view and woke up Lily first, to save her and him from the embarrassment, then woke everyone else up. As Olivia was leaving the compartment to change real quick she ran into her ex from last year; Ethan Jerome of Gryffindor, a 5th year, just like her.

"Ethan hi," Olivia said in a slight shock.

"Hey Olivia, how was your summer?" he smiled softly.

"Oh, it was fun I hung out with James and Sirius mostly, and the girls of course," Olivia smirked thinking about the summer. "And you? Have a nice summer?"

"Oh yea, it was fun. Went to the Quidditch world cup, few weeks back."

"Really OMM! How was it!" she said dropping her bag with her clothes.

"It was cool, I thin' you would of liked it," he chuckled and bent down grabbing her bag.

"Oops, I guess sometimes I get too excited about quidditch."

"Yea I know, but I always liked that about you," he smirked, and she giggled. From inside the compartment the group glared at him because he broke her heart last year.  
"Going to change?"

"Yea, they let me sleep through the whole ride," Olivia said slightly pouting.

"Merlin you're gorgeous, you know that," he said placing his hand on her cheek.

"You use to tell me all the time," she said a tear falling out her eye, he quickly wiped it away.

"If your willing to take me back, I'll tell you everyday in any way I can, because I love you."

"R-really?"

"Yea," he said softly his face so close to hers he could smell the chocolate and mint on her breath.

"Can I think about it?"

"Take all the time you need," he leaned back a bit.

"Thank you, Ethan, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yea....OK, have a nice dinner," he kissed her cheek and walked away. Olivia sighs in frustration and changes thinking about what she's going to do.

_Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear-drop. _


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few weeks into the school year the Marauders already done their first prank. it was simple, but ended with a bang, literally. Leaving everyone in the great hall with a neon coloured afro. Most people just laughed it off but the slytherins like always held a grudge. As well as Lily.

~Flash Back~

"James Potter!! I can not believe you!! get this bloody thing off me!" Lily Screeched.

"But Lily, love, it looks stunning," He smiles.

She glares at him, a glare that could kill him if only she had her wand.

"OK, OK, just don't get your knickers in a twist," He smirked as if he made a witty joke and waved his wand.

"Sirius! dance with me!" Olivia ran over to him and they started dancing like they were at a disco soon 1/2 the common room joined them and slowly peoples afro's disappeared with a pop. Ethan walked up behind Olivia and wrapped his arms around her.

"Have an answer yet?" He whispered into her ear. She bit her lip softly. Sirius glared at him.

"Yeah, I'll take you back, but you're on a thin rope right now," she looks over her shoulder at him.

"I'd rather a thin rope than none," He says softly, then kissed her. She smiled into the kiss, and kissed him back.

"Oi! none of that now," Sirius said playfully, but when Olivia looked at him she saw that he wasn't approving by the look in his eyes.

"UUUGGGH! NO POTTER! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Lily screamed.

"Lily I'm-" James started but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it! You pig-headed, Arrogant, prick, I don't want to hear what you have to say, I don't care and I'd rather you die and go to hell then even listen to another word come from that self-righteous, egotistical, idiotic, smart Aleck, thing you call a mouth!" she growled and stormed up the stairs.

Olivia quickly looked to Victorie who seemed to be talking to a new girl. They nod at each other, and set forth on to their tasks.

~Olivia's P.O.V.~

"I'll see you tomorrow Ethan" I gave him a quick kiss and ran over to talk to James who was looking as if he just lost his puppy.(which he does have and it's reaaaally cute).

"Come on Jam." I pulled him up to the boy's dorm and pulled out his guitar setting it on his lap he pushed it away and I put it back on him. "Play, love it makes you feel better" Rubbing his back comfortingly. Slowly, the dejected Marauder strummed the guitar. Recognizing the song I hummed along.

"Feeling better?" I ask softly.

"Yeah, thanks Liv." He smiled "I'm guessing you sneaked into my room and packed this for me?"

"Of course, Jam, and now were going down stairs with it!"

"Oh no, we're not," He put it away as Sirius and Remus walked in.

"Well I guess we're not then, Hi siri, remi" I waved._ Wonder how Lily is doing._

**__****Vi is Lily alright?**

******Yeah she just finished her rant come up when ever.**__

**__****ok Pen, thanks.******

_**No problem**_

You know it's bad when you and your best friend get into a fight when ever you hear her talk bad about another friend. That's why we have this down to a science. I talk to James and Victorie or Elise talk to Lily, so I don't fight with Lily for her rant. Then we TP which is like talking using telepathy, and tell each other the coast is clear.

"Well bye guys" I kiss James's head then Remus's and Sirius's and left to the girls dorms.

~End of Olivia's P.O.V

She walked into the common room to see Ethan sitting there in the midst of a group of flirtatious girls. Olivia walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. He quickly tensed up and snapped his head around, but relaxed when he saw her.

"You scared me for a second," he kissed her.

"Sorry just thought you should be getting up love, Big day tomorrow," She said softly.

"Too true, but I was hoping to see you before I did, maybe Spend some time with you."

"Tomorrow? I'm Beat."

"OK," He kissed her again before getting up and walking Olivia to the Girls stairs. "G'night Beautiful," he touched her cheek.

"Night, babe," She kissed him, then went up stairs and fell asleep feeling accomplished.

~End of Flashback~

Now it was middle of October, Olivia and Ethan were Still going strong and in fact the coming up weekend is they're first actual date. Olivia walked into the Common Room which was oddly empty for a Friday after noon there was only three other people in there. Olivia jumped onto the chair into Sirius's lap.

"Hi."

"Hey." He chuckled.

"Why are you watching them two?" She motioned to Remus and Victorie.

"Jus making sure everything goes right, now shhh."

"Uh Vi there's uh something I want to tell you." Remus says softly.

"Oh what is it Remus you know you can tell me anything," She smiles at him encouragingly.

"Well y-you know how you're always asking me where I go once a month?"

"Yeah, You tell me you go see your mum, isn't that true?" She looked at him curiously.

"Um not exactly, Um every time I go I go to the Shrieking Shack, b-b-because I-I-I'm a Werewolf" He said softly not looking into her eyes, but if he were to he'd see her look up in thought then nod.

"That Explains a lot," She said softly then looked at him. "Why are you looking down?"

"I-uh You-uh .....What?" She giggled at his face it was just too cute.

"I love wolves, I Really love werewolves. They're just misunderstood, I think." Remus smiled and hugged her.

"OMG! now I can show you this!" She jumped up "OK you're probably gonna think who would want to be this but ey what can you expect from me." She all of a sudden transformed into a more wolfish version of a werewolf, then back to her normal self, "around full moons I look like a werewolf more then a wolf"

Remus stared at her in shock. "You are one crazy girl," He starts laughing.

"Why thank you." She giggles sitting back down.

"You-You keep giggling," Remus says confused.

"oh well I um..." She Blushed slightly.

_  
_**__****Yooooouuuuu Liiiiikke RRRReeeemmmiiiii!****-Olivia sang to Victorie**

_**Do not, now leave me alone I can never concentrate on talking to both of you**_**.**

___**Admit you like rem and I'll go.**_****

_***sigh* OK I do I really do, and it sucks cause He's not going to date**___

**__****I'll figure something out-**_Olivia smirked_

"Uh-oh, what are you planning?" Sirius says seeing her smirk.

"No-o-othing" She smiles innocently.

"Uh-huh, sure and My parents are bloody awesome."

"Now don't be a sour puss, we have Qudditch tonight." He smiles and looks at his watch.

"And we should be leaving now."

"OI! Pen come on Practice tonight," Olivia yells as Sirius carries her out.

"Coming Kei (said as K-ie rhymes with pie)" Victorie and Remus follow them.

"I still don't get your names," Sirius say confused.

"How many times man really are that thick?"

"OK one more time please."

Olivia sighs but nods. "We wanted names that only we can call each other, an so we took the first couples letters of our middle names to make up nicknames of sort it makes a lot more sense then Padfoot and Prongs."

"So the Loves are just as bad as the Marauders!"

Both Victorie and Olive rolled their eyes, "Don't call us that!"

"OK I will," He smiles letting Olivia down, who pushes him playfully. He and Remus just chuckled.

On the pitch, their practice was borderline brutal due to Capt'n wanting to win the Cup. They all trudged back up to the castle bruised and hungry.

"Team good practice, I think WE have a chance this year!"

"Well WE always have a chance but now WE are bruised and tired and WE aren't going to win with this kind of practice," Olivia says irritated.

"I agree!" Sirius, James, Victorie, Ethan, and Kristin all groaned.

"Well to bad, practice tomorrow same time." He walked into the Great Hall. The Team groaned and went in also to eat.

I_ love you, not for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you.  
__**Roy Croft**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Massage my back Please baby?" Olivia asked later that night.

"I'm too tired, I'm gonna go to bed," Ethan got up and went to bed kissing her quickly.

"Night," she said softly rolling her shoulders and such.

"Here let me," Sirius sat behind her and massaged her back.

Olivia groaned, "Right there." She sighed feeling better, Sirius chuckled. "Why are you laughing?"

"No reason, love," he kissed her head softly. "Feel better?"

"Yeah thanks, I got hit with the quaffle a few times, trying that new play, James can throw I tell ya." She rolled her shoulders.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Hey do you mind doing my shoulders? they're pretty sore."

"Of course" she smiled and patted the chair between her legs for him to sit.

"Thanks," he sighed as she kneed the muscles in his shoulders. He groaned when she added pressure.

"Sounds like you two are having sex over there," James laughs.

"Shut up, unless you don't want one too."

"I'm fine," he chuckled.

Olivia Kissed Sirius's head, " I think you're done babe."

"babe?"

"what?" she laughed.

"nothing," he got up and sat next to James as she said good night and went up.

**Sirius's P.O.V.~ Next day in the Library~**

_Wow, She really is amazing_. I looked over at Olivia, who was studying with Ethan. _What am I talking about she's better then amazing, she even looks as if she's glowing_. I was staring at her for a while, so naturally James eventually noticed.

"Staring at ....Olive? With that look," James chuckled.

"What look I'm just spacing out, that's all."

"No you weren't man, you were giving her the same look James gives Lily," Remus says joining the conversation, Peter just nods along.

"Do you like her mate?"

"No of course not, I don't like girls, I can't like anyone."

"oh right the whole Sirius Black Shag 'em Leave 'em life style, maybe it's best you don't like Olivia." James growled.

"What's wrong with you?"

"nothin, just nothing, you two could be a nice couple but no you can't like her, nope you can tell her I love you as a friend, but you can't like her as more."

"What he's trying to say Sirius is that you're making something complicated when it doesn't need to be."

"I'm not doing anything! All I did was stare into space. No I don't like Olivia, and now I'm gonna go see my **girlfriend**, before you three come out with more conspiracy theories" I grabbed my bag and left the library only one thing on my mind, ___I do like Olivia Hunter._

**Olivia's P.O.V.~**

"Ethan?" I turned to him.

"yeah?" he kept reading the text.

"you're doing it again just like last time."

"Doing what?" he didn't even look up at me yet.

It's just like last time, but this time I'm catching him before I find him in a closet with a bimbo. I growl softly and finally he looks up.

"Who is she Ethan, Who is she this time?"

"Who's who?"

"The girl I know you're cheating on me with. You're acting the same way you did last year, just before I caught you," I say and he has the audacity to look down.

"Babe I-"

"mhmm, I never should of given you the second chance, have a nice life Jerome, I hope we never cross paths again."

"Wait liv. please it was only once, I swear it was a weak moment," He chased after me as I was walking out the Library.

"I'd believe you if only you didn't cheat on me before. So no I don't care if she used love potion, I don't care if you had a weak moment, I don't care if you even feel guilty, just stay out of my life. I think you can do that." With that I walked out, ___Oh that felt good, I think I'm gonna stay single for a bit and get Vi and Rem Together, Yeah do that up my standards on guys work on school, yeah that'll be good__. I made my way to my charms class happily._

"You seem chipper," Sirius says from beside me.

"Just broke up with Ethan," I smile.

"What happened," he looked ready for water works.

"Oh nothing called him out on cheating on me," I shrugged.

"And you're happy?"

"I feel like a weight has been lifted." I throw my hands up and that's when it first happened, two small fire balls left my hands. I squealed and at the same moment I heard three other squeals as well.

**~Victorie's P.O.V.~**

I was sitting here minding my own business in Charms class and the bell rang for us to leave. I got up and left with Lily, being bored we skipped to the front doors, that's where we split company since she had Herbology and I had a free Period. So I sat next to the lake. Elise walked over.

"Hey Pen."

"What's up Mich?"

"Isn't Pete cute." She sighed.

"he has his qualities." I laugh.

"Don't laugh," she blushed.

"But it's cute, why don't you go talk to him?"

"Hmm? I think I just might." She got up giggling, "see ya later Pen."

"Peace love and butter-beer Mich." I held up a peace sign and she walked away. I notice the new girl and boy talking under a tree. I smile over at them and they wave together. Jen and Justin, funnily enough they knew each other before coming here. They're pretty cool. Justin fits right into the Marauders, and Jen fits right in with us girls. I get up to go for a run. Starting with my leg stretches, and moving to my arms I fling my arm away when I finished and a jet stream of water shot out of my hand scarring me and causing me to squeal as well I heard three other squeals.

**Lily's P.O.V.~**

I swear I didn't mean it. In no way did I try it and yet I got detention for it! Hows that fair I dunno. But Henry Finch is going down. That Hufflepuff just annoys me so much.

Here's what happened.

I walk into class after skipping down with Vi, we were kind of hyper. I sit at my table with Henry, Jessica and Bernard. Professor Heart grouped us. Henry being Henry starts poking the plant in front of us.

"Stupid flower, why the hell do we need to learn about bloody flowers for being an Auror." he grumbled.

"Because you need to know which plant you can use for potions and such," Jessica answers.

"But it's a waist if you can just buy the stuff."

"Well not everybody can." I snapped.

"If you're an Auror then it don't matter, you can have someone to make the potions for you."

"Not exactly the best idea when you're taking them if they get a grudge or something and kill you."

"And thus the reason for potions and not herbology."

"Thus the need for both of them 'specially if you get stuck somewhere and can't apperate or something."

"That's why you have a partner who can help you, or patronuses and owls."

"Ugh, just shut up and listen to the bloody teacher!" I pointed to the front of the class and the flower which definitely wasn't a deadly plant grew long vines that soon encased Henry. I squealed in shock over the whole thing. I also heard three others but I was too preoccupied.

"Mrs. Evans stop this, let Mr. Finch go," Professor Heart yells.

"I-I-I Don't know how," I panicked and soon as embarrassing as it is I fainted. But that seemed to work the vines let go of Henry...

**Elise's P.O.V.~**

"If I were Peter, where would I be?" I walked down the hall. Not realizing I was being followed.

"Hey little Elise, Is the baby lost?" Trevor Zambini hissed. "Poor baby, all alone and scawed." he teased evilly.

"Get lost Zambini," I snapped.

"Ooo I'm scared, what's the baby gonna do, hurt me?"

"Shove off," I kept walking, but then he grabbed me.

"You don't talk to me like that, you hear," he growled at me, and so I spat in his face.  
Well, that wasn't such a good idea he smacked me for it.

"Get off me," I said weakly, I didn't like confrontation.

"I like the ones who are easy to break, I think my mum made a good choice with you."

"I'm not bloody having an arranged marriage. Least of all to you," I said in a soft voice not being one to yell.

"Oh I think you are," he ran his hand on my leg and I lost it there. I pushed him away putting my hands on his shoulder but after I gave a short push, air shot out of my hand throwing him into another wall. I squealed in shock and ran to the common room scared of what happened, keeping my hands close to my body. _O____h what a crazy day._

_Fate doesn't ask you what you want. Fate knows what's best even if you don't _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Prophecies come to life.........

"Well girls, I have only one explanation for your sudden burst of magic, but it's in conceivable due to the previous parts of the Prophecy," Dumbledore says.

"What Prophecy Professor?" Lily asks.

"Ok I have suspicion that this Prophecy is of your future grandchildren, The Prophecy went like this, Fire, Water, Earth, and Air combine together to over power a great strength of a third generation and gratify the balance of good and bad."

"So is that us?" Victorie asked softly.

"It would seem so but the part where it says of a third generation, and Gratifying the balance, is what leads me to believe that it's your Grandchildren and that this power is to be passed down so it grows."

The four Girls nod. "S-should we worry?"

"No of course not, don't think of this as a burden, no, cherish your new power, if you would like lessons I can set up a few."

The girls look at each other and nod.

"Uh um Professor I was Wondering about my uh detention, you think it can maybe slide, I really never meant for it to happen-" Lily started but Dumbledor Raised a hand for her to calm down.

"It's perfectly fine dear I'll talk to your Professor, but are you fine I heard about your little faint."

"She just has panic attacks and faints" Victorie explains and Dumbledore nods. Lily looks down embarrassed.

"SWEET!" Olivia exclaims as a fire person was dancing in front of her "go, go, go," she was dancing too. Everyone in the room laughed. She looked up quickly, "oh sorry" the person disappeared.

"Thats an advancement Mrs. Hunter, a very entertaining Advancement," Dumbledor smiled "Well if you Four have no more questions, you are free to go."

"Hey Dumbledore?" Olivia said softly

"Yes?"

"Are we like Super Heroes?"

"Yeah you can say that, if you like," he chuckled and the girls left with Olivia singing a theme song.

"We can be the love squad!" Was the last thing Dumbledore heard before the door closed, he shook his head and went on writing his letters.

"Oh Lily you could wear a green corset top with a white shirt and dress pant with green lace at the bottom, and Vi you can wear the same but blue, and Elise you can wear gray, or silver, yeah silver would look hotter, and I'll wear red!" Olivia was planning their super hero costumes, "And we can all have masks of our color!"

"Ok Kei shut up already, we're not super heroes," Lily says.

"But we could be, Halloweens tomorrow, all we had to do is conjure or transfigure the corsets, we have permission to wear costumes tomorrow lets use it for once."

"I'm in," Victorie says.

"What the hay me too," Elise nods.

"Lily?" the three ask.

"Fine," she sighs.

"Yay! Off to the heart cave!" Olivia said heroically at the same time the Marauders turned the corner, "Hi guys! Guess what we're-anbnmcjhhufndi" her words were muffled and scrambled by the three sets of hands on her mouth, so instead of standing there quite she licked Lily's hand.

"Ew!" she laughed.

"Omg guess what! I broke up with Ethan!" she was bouncing in place.

"Ok we only know two reasons she acts like this, so who gave her White Chocolate?"  
Remus looked down guiltily, and Olivia hugged him.

"REMUS!" they all yell.

"She looked so sad, and I thought a piece wouldn't hurt, and then she took the whole bar, and ran and I just uh let her"

"I loves White chocolate and fire!"

"Pyro much," James laughed.

The group of teens made their way to the common room, the girls went up stairs to make up their costumes for Halloween. They all had fun adding their own spins to Olivia's original idea.

A/n:sup nother chaper for ya! REVEIW!!! vvvvvv seeee that box take 10 seconds of your life and reveiw! please and thank you! vvvvv  
vvv  
vv  
v


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Halloween!

Olivia being the first one up, ok so she never actually went to sleep, but being the first one awake she took her shower first when she got out she used her wand to add streaks of red to her platinum blonde hair she then crimped it with her wand then took a brush to it puffing it out giving her a wild but sexy look pinning back her bangs. she than did her make up doing a deep black liner around her eye and bringing it to a point and curve, she then added and orangey brown eye shadow and a bit of blush. Her outfit contained a one sleved button down with a deep red and black corset that was conected to a plain set of Black Dress pants and black heels, lastly she put on her mask looking deadly sinful and happy at the out come.

Lily woke up next, after her shower she started on her hair she added forest green streaks that complimented her hair she pinned pieces back with braids in a decending order then weaved leaves and other fake foliage into every other braid. Then she did her make up her eye liner a lot like Olivia's but not as thick then added a green ish brown Eyeshadow making the green in her eyes pop even more. she put on a light pink blush and a rose lip gloss. Her outfit was a long bell-sleeve button down and a Corset that hugged her figure. She finished it off with a pair of skinny black dress pants tucked into sudade black boots, a green lace scattered around her pants. She then put on her mask feeling very sexy.

Next was Victorie who Elise woke up, by jumping on her bed. Grumbling about being woke up at a ungodly hour, she went to the showers. She came out and sat down letting Olivia do her hair and make-up because she's horrible at it. Olivia gave her a few Blue streaks and gave her a fountain of loopy curls pinning them back in layers making it resemble a waterfall. Then with the make-up she added a deep blue eyeliner, contrasting perfetly with her skin and eyes, then added a blue eyeshadow with a touch of purple and a bit of sparkly lip gloss. Victorie looked at herself sceptically but got dressed anyway. She wore a blue and black corset like top with off the shoulder sleeves and showed off a touch of her middrift then a low riding skirt that had too slits up each side all the way up to her hip an was slightly transparent then underneath a pair of navy blue shorts that showed off her fit long legs. To finish it off a pair of black wedge boots, because she doesn't wear heels.

Lastly, It was Elise who got into the shower right after Victorie and had Lily do her hair. Lily added one silver stripe that fell into Elise's face, she then swep each layer up flipping out to frame her face and pinned back on one side. She then gave her smokey eyes and a light eyeliner, and a shiny lip gloss. Elsie then got dressed, she wore a teeshirt with a gray and black corset over it, along with a mini skirt and, knee high black boots. On most people this outfit would look slutty but Elise pulled it off, 'specially since she wore short under her skirt. Lastly she added on her gray mask.

Lily made the mirror bigger and the all stood infront of it and they looked like a group of assain super heros.

"We look hot!" Olivia says and takes a picture.

"Come on, it's time for breakfast" Lily giggled.

Meanwhile in the Marauders dorm~Sirius's P.O.V.

Well, this year we all decided to dress up together, we're masked vampires, ain't it awesome! Well we were all getting ready. I wore a all black muggle suit with a black shirt and a red tie, I had a hat with a red ribbon around it and an all black mask. If you hadn't noticed my favorite color's red. James being James is wearing the same but green, because of Lily's eyes. Remus was wearing blue for a reason I don't know, I think it's cause thats Victories eye color. And Pete well Pete got last pick in color so he just had a shiny white tie and hat. I had to say we looked like some sexy beasts.

"Damn were some Sexy Beasts!" I put my hat on so one side covered my masked eye. Remus did the spell to give us more vampiric fangs.

"Come on it's breakfast time!" James whined. I rolled my eyes, but followed him down anyway. Right before we left the portrait we heard heels click and we turned around to see four very, I don't even know what to call them but they were.......wow!

~Third person~

The girls walk down talking and laughing happily but once they hit the platform they noticed that everyone was staring at them. Then Olivia noticed the Marauders also staring at them.

"You stole our colors!" she yelled at them acusingly.

"Olive?" Sirius asks.

"Sirius Black! that is my color change!"

"Nuhuh, this has been my color forever it's my favorite color."

"But it's my color," she whined.

"We'll share it," he suggest.

"Fine," she sighs.

Victorie gave Remus a small smile. "Guess we could be a pair," She said softly.

Remus was staring at her, his heart beating fast, "yeah, f-funny how we just seem to match, ey?"

"Yeah," she nods and links arms with him. All the guys in the room glared at him enviously. Remus blushed a bit but smiled and walked her out.

Peter looked at Elise and shrugged holding out his arm. She giggled and took it walking out with him.

"I-I-I-I-I like your silver strand," he says softly looking down.

"Thanks," she smiles looking down too.

"Well then just leave us why don't you, wanna escort me Sirius ole pal," Olivia asked him.

"Why not," they linked arms and left.

James and Lily stared at each other.

"P-Potter," Lily yelled at herself for studdering.

"Evans you look A-amazing, really," she covered herself up a bit now glaring at him. "No I didn't mean it like that," he raise his hands in a surrender kind of way.

"EVANS! Nice ass!" Someone yells, and James glares at him, as Lily walked out angrily.

~Great hall~

The group of teens, minus Lily and James, sat together eating happily. Sirius kept staring at Olivia when she wasn't looking or talking to Elise. Peter was quietly eating, while Remus and Vi Flirted subtly. Elise got up to leave.

"Got a class in ten minutes," she said getting up.

"M-me too," Peter got up too. "I-I'll w-walk y-you" _Damn studder!_

"ok" She nodded and they left together as James and Lily walk in, but not together.

Peter and Elise walked in a comfortable silence. Their hands brushed and they blushed.

"Oi! Pettigrew, get away from my girl," Zambini called.

"I'm not your girl, didn't our last interaction get it threw your head" she said in a calm voice that Zambini ignored.

"Shut up," he pulled her to him.

"get off" she pulled away.

"I said shut up" he smacked her. "Has no one taught you to respect your betrothed"

"B-betrothed?"

"yes, Pettigrew, we're getting married"

"No we aren't."

"oh but we are, you already disgraced your family by becoming a Gryffindor, your not going to do it again by rejecting me." He growled.

"oh well they don't care anyway,"she said looking down. "I have class," she starts walking but was stopped and pulled back into a kiss. Disgusted by the gesture she shoved him away and ran. Zambini stood there looking triumphantly and Peter ran after her.

~Meanwhile~

The rest of the group finished eating and decited to walk around together. Thats when the girls got the TP from Elise.

_**Pen, kei, jay, he did it again, he's not leaving me alone-she cried **_

_**where are you?**_

_**H-hallway to the astronomy tower**_

_**We'll be there as soon as possible **_

_**k**_

"We have to go to Elise" The three rush to the hallway to hear Elise struggling.

"Leave me alone! Stop it, No!" She beat on to Zambini's chest. He grabbed both her arms.

"shut up, fucking whore, you're gonna marry me after Graduation or else," he yelled at her. She just cried shaking her head.

"I-if i say ok n-now will you leave me alone till then?" she said calmly tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I could make a deal like that, as long as I get One date each year and then you become mine the christmas of seventh year"

She gulped "o-"

"Don't do it Elise!" the girls yell. Zambini and Elise look down to see them standing there. Lily flicked her wand, and Zambini fell in a full body bind. Elise ran to them and Victorie hugged her.

"shhhh, it's ok we're here," Olivia walked over to him.

"If I hear you come anywhere near Elise ever again, I will personally slice both your achilies heels and burn every one of your limbs slowly keeping you alive so you can feel each stab of pain." Olivia said so darkly her eyes slowly turning a red. "You understand?" her voice was calm but the fury was held in her eyes. Zambini nodded as well he could the fear in his eyes. "good" she dug a heel into his crotch and walked away.

"lets go" she says still angry her eyes a red violet.

"Liv, a-are you ok?" Olivia took a deep breath and nods.

"Guys what happened?" the Marauders run up. James hugs Elise seeing as she was still crying and he hated when girls cry.

"Just a little interaction with Zambini" Olivia said darkly, Sirius gave her a weird look and made her look right into his eyes.

"calm down" He said softly rubbing her cheek. Slowly her eyes turned back to their normal shades and she hugged him." you ok now?" he whispered his nose rubbing against her cheek. Overall their embrace looked very intamate from an outside veiw, even from the other six's veiw, they seemed to be something between the two.

Olivia nods softly. "Thanks, Sirius, you always know how to calm me" she put her forehead on his as if she was going to kiss him and touched his cheek. Everyone was watching waiting for it to happened almost wanting to yell kiss already but didn't want to disturb such a nice moment.

"yeah, any time, Plus you do the same for me"

"i do" she nods and kissed his cheek, just a quick strictly friend peck and gave him another squeeze. Sirius felt his heart crack just a bit as he hugged her back and let her go. Olivia walked over and gave Elise a hug, "he won't be bothering you anytime soon."

"Thanks Kei" She smiles sadly.

They walk up and hear a groan from a closet and find Peter Rubbing his head muttering "stupid Zambini" every one smiles softly and walks to their next class.

* * *

A/N: Reveiws are well apprechiated! please reveiw Chocolate homemade brownies for everyone that does unless sirius eats them all *leaves computer for a second * SIRIUS! PUT THEM DOWN THEIR FOR THE REVEIWERS!

bUT I'S HUNGRY! *stuff more into mouth*

sorry bout that i saved the brownies for you so reveiw!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I can't love you........

After Classes the two groups sat at the lake in seperate areas. The girls found this the perfect time to ask what was going on between Olivia and Sirius.

"So Kei, what was that this morning with sirius?" Victorie asked casually.

"Uh nothing," she shrugged.

"Oh right, there was so something in that hug," Elise laughs.

"No really, he's like a brother to me guys really," Olivia shook her head.

"Kei, you know it's ok to like him right, it's not like we'll hate you or something, I like Remus, Elise likes Peter, Lily LOOOOOves James, so -i do- it's only -not love- something thats -him- bound to happen," Victorie kept talking while Lily denied her statement.

Olivia giggled, "they're like my brothers, Yes Sirius is sexy, but no i don't like him like that, and i don't think i ever will," she shook her head. None of them noticed the Dejected and slightly heart broken Marauder behind them walk away. _Thats why I don't like people. _Sirius grabbed the first girl he could find and started to snog her senseless, trying to cover up his affections and broken heart.

An hour later at the Quidditch pitch where Sirius was heavily snogging the random girl, he still didn't know who. James and the rest of the team walks up to see sirius and the girl both half naked, and looking like they're not gonna stop anytime soon. James's eyes furrowed as he grabbed Sirius angrily, pulling him away to the other side of the pitch.

"What the hell are you doing Sirius! Really we all know you like Olivia and don't deny it, why the hell are you fooling around with some bimbo!" James yelled, and Sirius just sat there staring at the grass. "Sirius what happened, I saw the hug we all saw the hug,"

"I don't like people, I don't fall for people for this reason." Sirius took off his mask and ran a hand through his hair. "Man James I've never felt like this, and it hurts" Sirius rubbed his face, James sat next to him.

"What hurts mate?"

"My heart, it felt like it tore a bit when she just kissed my cheek, but it ripped in two when I heard her call me her brother, and say that s-she thinks she'd never like me."

"Mate Olivia, she keeps things in, she's not one to let her feelings out easily, you don't know if she really meant it."

"I might not know for sure but i'm fallin too hard and too fast for her, I can't do it, I can't love her, not like that, not this soon, not this fast."

"Ok," James nods. "I understand, you up for practice?"

"Yeah," he nods getting up and they change for practice, the girl left after watching James pull Sirius away.

"Sirius did you ever think of staying single for a while instead of snogging every girl you see?"

"Eh...." Sirius pretended to think then looked at James and they said "nah" together laughing.

"Boys" the girls shook their head and go out to the pitch. Sirius rubbed his face with a sigh and follows James out. _This is going to be a long practice. _

"Ok team, we're starting with laps today....." Jimmy Wood started practice. Sirius pushed his hardest to keep his mind off of Olivia.

Olivia's P.O.V.~

_Why won't he even lok at me?! _I frowed as I watched Sirius completely ignore me all through practice. When we made our way back to the locker rooms I grab his arm and pull him near the storage closet.

"Sirius what's up?"

"Nothing just trying to get to the locker rooms," he avoids looking at her.

"Then look me in the eye and tell me that," I cross my arms really annoyed with the way he's acting.

Sirius turned to her feeling the heat rollig off of her in waves, "Olie it's not like that, you know I love you sis." He hit her chin gently with his knuckles, gaining her smile.

"yeah, yeah bro. just give me a hug, before I punch you," she smiles softly. He forced out a chuckle and hugged her.

"it's all good," he kissed her head. "it's all good."

"mmhm," she took in his comforting scent.

"come on hun. lets get you showered up cause you smell," he teased.

"oh shut up you don't smell much better," they pushed each other walking into the locker rooms.

~ends~

James watched the couple enter with high hopes and a egar face, but when he saw the look in Sirius's eyes the detacthed look when he looked away from Olivia. James knew it was all too good to be true. In the life of Sirius Black, what does turn out right?

* * *

A/N: There's still brownies here for all reveiwers but i must say Being mauled by maruaders is a thing i don't mind again, until they start poking me! REVEIW AND SAVE THE BROWNIES!


	8. Chapter 8

Months passed for the group. Homework pilling, pranks ensued, and friendship flurished. Now it was rounding around Christmas break and the castle was extatic with yule tide cheer. The group of ten (yes ten now) was making their way to the train.

"hey baby" a girl walked up to sirius and kissed him "have a nice break"

"you too" he smirked and kissed her again before she walked away.

whore" all the girls laugh except Lily who was glaring at James obviously. For reasons unknown to the rest of the group.

"keep your pimp hand strong sirius!" Justin says holding up a flat hand to the girls as if it were to silence them but they just smacked him up side the head.

"don't hate me cause i'm black" Elise winced at the thought. "oh i'm sorry Elise i didn't-"

"no not you, just i think Zambini is goingto be at my house this year. i don't get my parents"

"none of us get our parents love it's how it works" the rest of the group nods with the words.

"come on Lily put a smile on that face" justin put his arm around her.

"stop justin" she pushed him

"all you women are abusive"

"oh you love it " Jenny teased

"oh yes I love getting beat"

" listen to the french puerto rican woman," Sirius laughs putting his arm around jenny.

"shut up, we've been over that and through the woods no need look at it now"

Victorie smiles at remus, he blushed softly at being caught staring but smiles any way. he lets the rest of the group pass and walks beside her. she boldly held his hand. he smiles again and held her hand confidently.

Peter watches Elise and how she seems figety and watching every where she was going.

"a-a-are you a-alrig-ght?" Peter asks her.

"just a bit nervous about the break, is all"

"c-cause o-of za-ambinni?"

"yeah," she nods

"you c-can a-always write m-me if you n-need to"

"i-i'll take you upon that" they both blushed but smiled not looking at each other.

~Platform 9 3/4~

Sirius hugged everyone and said his good byes before finding the donors to his exisistance aka his parents.

"hurry up boy," Orion growls, and the rest of the Blacks were already to the floo areas. Sirius follows them.

" Good too see you dropped your Mud-blood friends"

"I didn't" Sirius says defiantely

"what?"

"I didn't drop my friends" Sirius grabbed his bag to go up to his room to hide away for the next couple of weeks. Before he even stepped near the stairs he was pulled back by a strong hand.

"STOP!" Regulus cried tears streaming down his face "STOP IT!" he screamed crying uncontrolably. Mrs. Black was thrown off by the plea and in a moment of salvation sirius ran Addreniline pumping through the pain.

"go to your room" she glared at him. Reg nodded and left up the stairs tying to calm himself down hoping Sirius got out of the house safely.

Sirius stummbled out of the house and somehow found his way to the Potter Manor. He leaned on to the wall looking like death itself as the door opened.

"SIRIUS! Mate what happened" James Brought him into the house.

"The sperm donor to my exisistance" he huffed out and coughed falling to the floor in pain.

"Mate come on we need to get you to St. Mundo's, your hurt horribly" James tries to help but Sirius would have none of it and pushed away.

" I'm fine James really" Sirius stood there before passing out just as Mr. and Mrs. Potter run in and they all order him to the hospital. James quickly scribbled a note to everyone and followed owling the note out to be sent around. An hour later Sirius was in intensive care and James's owl came back telling him they'll all get there in the next half hour or so. So he waited in the floo transport room for all of them.

James where is he?" Olivia arrived first and hugged him

"intensive care they said it was lucky we brought him in, he was under the cruciatis for twenty minutes or more he could have died Liv, he could have died" He hugged her tight burring his head in her neck.

"It's ok love it's ok" She soothed though her insides were boiling her eyes turning red.

James sniffled into her neck letting all the feelings he been holding in out. She kissed his head, "Shh baby, He'll be ok, and we'll all be back at the manor in no time."

"yeah" he nods and pulled away. She gently wiped his tears, as Remus, Justin and Peter came throught the floo. "Thanks" James touched he cheek.

"of course," she smiles and hugs him again. He hugs her back.

"is he alright?" Remus asks.

"yeah, you guys didn't have to come i just wanted you all to know what was going on" James says softly thinking only Olivia was going to come.

"uh the girls are coming too" Olivia says "you go take them to Sirius and I'll wait for the girls, alright?"

"you sure?"

"yeah, go ahead" she shoos them. Once they were gone she leaned against the wall and cried softly. She cried for Sirius, for not being there, for being helpless to help him....for loving him. She didn't notice Victorie floo in till she hugged her tight.

"it's ok Kei, He'll be fine, you can't do anything to help him but you can calm yourself and go see him" Victorie soothed. Olivia shook her head.

"I-I can't" she burried her head into Vi's neck.

"I know you love him Kei since you said you didn't i knew you did, now get over whatever it is thats keeping you from him and go see him."

"You're one to talk you've said you love Remus but no you're still not dating. Don't try and give advice when you can't take your own" Olivia says a bit more harshly then she needed to.

"Fine if thats how it is," Vi glares softly grabbing a paper towel and wetting it. "Here" she wiped the tears and such from Olivias face.

"thanks" Olivia looks down as she stood up. Soon the rest of the girls arrived and they all waited for James to come back to take them over.

* * *

A/n: hey! Review someone please! we love u long times for reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: a Break you'll never forget part 2

"He's awake!" James smiles as he walked the girls to sirius's room.

"that's great!" the girls smile and go into the room.

"aww shucks girls did you all come here for little ol' me" Sirius smiles at them weakly through half lidded eyes.

"yes, Sirius, no matter how much we hate you we still want to see you are ok" they each give him a small hug.

"how are you bro?" Olivia stood next to him and played with his hair.

"I've seen better and worse days" He smiles at her gently wanting to just kiss her and live happily ever after. Knowing it could never be though.

"yes you have" she nods and laid her head on his trying not to cry. Sirius closed his eyes his heart pounding in his chest. She was too close, she smelt too good, having her there was like teasing a starving man with a steak. His hand found hers and he squeezed it softly. Then she broke down once again tear pouring down in relief that he was alright she hugged his shoulders tight and he rubbed her back and let her cry. Everyone watch one of the strongest girls in hogwarts cry. The girls all hug each other as the guys looked down at their feet. Remus walked over to Victorie who had tears trickkling out her eyes and hugged her she buried her head in his neck hugging him tight.

"Remus" she whispered softly.

"yes?" he looks down at her wiping away her tears.

"I love you" she said touching his cheek gently tracing a scar.

He sighed leaning to her touch " I-I love you too" he touches her lips gently, before leaning down and kissing her. Everyone smiles at the two. Olivia finally calmed down and kissed Sirius's head.

"I'm sorry, but i'm happy your ok" she wipped away the tears and smudges on his face.

"It's ok, are you ok?"

"yeah," she nods, and he smiles "good."

"be mine?" Remus asks as they broke apart.

"always" she nods and kisses him again. Everyone claps and cheers for the two.

"way ta go Moony!" all the marauders cheer, and the two laugh forgetting their friends were there. Mr. and Mrs. Potter smile from outside.

"guess he'll be fine now, he looks happy" Mrs. Potter lays her head on her husbands shoulder. He happily held her to him.

"they all do" he kissed her head "I've asked the house elves to prepare rooms for all of them"

"good, they need each other now"

"yes I know" he nods

~2 Weeks later~

Sirius was home, Potter manor, and feeling better. Olivia finally went home after staying at the hospital with Sirius and James. She walked into her house to see bottles laying around.

"Oh no, Daddy?! Daddy where are you!" She ran searching for her father. She found him laying on the floor in the living room. "daddy, are you ok?" she tried to flip him over.

"leave me alone" he pushed her away "you already left me like your mother! i don't need you!"

"dad your drunk, let me help you up stairs" she helped him stand up but didn't expect what came next. The next thing she knew she was on the floor her nose bleeding.

"OMG! Olivia, I didn't- i'm-" Her father studdered realizing what he did. He stepped torwards her to help her but she scrammbled back scared. "Olivia I'm so sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to."

"Daddy you need to stop this," she cried standing up.

"I'm sorry," he touched her arm and she flinched away before walking closer to him. "i'm sorry," he repeated hugging her close.

"Dad you have to stop drinking, M-Mum wouldn't want you like this. She wouldn't want you using her as an excuse at all" Olivia hugged her father close begging him to stop.

He nods softly "i'll sober up sweetie, i promise," he kissed her head "b-but i want you to stay at the Potters for now."

"no I'm not letting you do this by yourself, what if-"

"I have to do this myself love," he cut her off " I don't want to hurt you again"

"but daddy" she shook her head.

"no, i'll call them right now get your stuff together" he kissed her head and left to make the call. Olivia sniffled and made her way up stairs, she held a towel to her nose and quickly packed away her necessities and such. she sniffled then winced at her tender nose. _This is so far the worst christmas in history. _She wrapped up a picture of her mom and a necklace that was hers into her sachel.

"liv?" She heard sirius and James at the door. Slowly she turned around and moved the towel off her nose. "'oh my- Olive, are you alright?"

she shrugged "not exactly" she murmured. James took the things out her hand an finished packing for her while sirius sat her down and procceded to play nurse. "Guys you don't need to do this, really"

"shh" sirius says in a perfect imitation of madame pomfrey the intren in the hospital wing. Olivia had to giggle softly. "really dear you need to just let me work, muggle remedies are the best for this kind of work" Sirius Procceeded to do his imitation of Madame Pompfrey. he dabbed some ointment on her nose. she sneezed softly "bless you dearie" he smiles. Olivia and James laugh at his antics.

"Sirius you can stop it with the voice" James says.

" yeah bro, i don't think i need a side stich from laughing soo much" Olivia teases.

"ok ok" he smiles and hugs her "you'll be fine lovely and so will your dad"

"and so will reg" she said softly.

"hopefully" he kissed her head in a strictly brother sister way.

"ok i'm done" James stood up slinging the sachel over his shoulder and lifting the handel of her trunk.

"thanks, Jamie" Olivia stood up and gave him a side hug. He kissed her temple and walked her down the stairs.

"Bye Olive, I'll come over and see you on christmas" Her father gave her a hug.

"Ok daddy, I'm gonna miss you" she sqeezed him tight.

"you too, you too" he kissed her head before letting her go and leave with James and Sirius who patted the mans shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:g

Elise! We're having a new years eve party tomorrow, I want you on your best behavior and play nice with the Zambini boy. He's taken a liking to you and I shan't have you disrespecting the Zambini's. They're important clients." reprimanded her father

"Yes sir, do you want Andrew to be present as well?" Elise stares at her feet twirling her thumbs.

"Yes, buy him new clothes, both of you are to be presentable."

"Am I aloud to invite anyone?"

"The respectable people" He responded before walking away. Elise sighs and walks up the stairs to find Andrew.

"Mommy!" yelled the six year old clinging to her leg as she entered the play room.

"Hey Hun, guess what; we get to go shopping today!" she picked up her little brother who made a face at having to go shopping.

"I don't want to" he pouts and she just smiled

"We'll make it fun and get some ice cream after OK?"

"Yay!" he smiles happily.

Elise's smile mask her fear. She knew it was going to happen, she'll have to be with Zambini if he were to purpose. It's how it always went, how Pure-bloods lived. Love isn't a priority in this world. Not when women are possessions and men are power hungry.

Elise sighs and gets Andrew dressed, then they have their driver take them to a "Respectable" place to get their clothes.

Andrew was fitted for a simple pair of black trousers, a silver and black vest And a regular black bow tie over a white shirt.

"Will you put all the necessary charms on?" Elise asked.

"Oui madame" The French lady nods then fits her for the dress. It was a beautiful gown a cloudy gray with the sheen of silk, floor length with a thigh high slit. The v top adorned with diamonds looking like a males vest and a low drop back. Over the cleavage held strings of jewels that had matching earrings, all together the outfit would make her almost too glamors for words.

" You look pretty!" Andrew smiles wide. Elise smiles at him.

"Thank you, Andrew"

"Ok you are done we'll have them sent over for the party"

"Thank you." they changed out of the adornments and left to get the ice cream Andrew was promised.

"Elise!" Three people cheered. The she turned to see James, Sirius, and Olivia sitting at a table.

"HEY!" she smiles pulling Andrew over to the table.

"Andrew, my man!" Sirius and James gave him a high five as Elise and Olivia hugged.

"So are you two...." Elise let it hang as she looked between Olivia and Sirius. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Really, can't I just live at James' house without hooking up with Sirius!"

Sirius tried to ignore the comment and kept messing with Andrew as the ice cream was brought over.

"Kei, Por que, por qué le hace mantiene dicho que usted y Sirius no puede fechar" said Elise glaring at Olivia. Unknown to most she was Spanish, she only spoke it when she was truly irritated. Olivia looked down.

"Yo no se, Mich pero...." Olivia sniffled shaking her head and leaving the shop. Elise ran after her. "Mich, I don't know, I just don't know, It's too confusing to think about, I don't know what to think or say. No I'm not admitting I like him cause I don't, but you all don't have to force it out. Why can't things just happen?"

Elise hugged her, "I'm so sorry I snapped. I'm so stressed right now and and...."

"It's fine it's fine" Olivia sighed softly "we didn't mean it"

"Nope not at all" Elise smiles softly "And I guess if you need time to realize you and Sirius belong together." She teased and Olivia laughed.

"shut up" They went back into the shop and enjoined their ice cream.

"You two OK?" Sirius asks softly.

"Yeah just needed a moment"

"Mommy your ice creams melting!" Andrew points

"Oh thanks Andrew" Elise hurried to clean it up.

"Oh! Elise we got your Invitation to the new years party; not sure if we're going but we got the invite" James smiles.

"Please come! Save me from Zambini! I've actually got to be nice to him!" Elise pleaded.

"We'll try." Sirius smiled softly.

"Thank you."

"YAY!" Andrew cheers the group laughs. Elise sighs happy for this little moment with some good friends.

"It's snowing again!" Andrew points out. Sirius and James give each other a quick look. "Come on lets go" They pulled Olivia, Elise and Andrew down to a small park and had fun in the snow. Elise laughs as Andrew jumped on to her back knocking her down and creating a dog pile of laughing teens. By the time they were tired they were soaked to the bone, pink faced, and ready for a nice cup of hot chocolate.

"can't we go to your house?" Andrew pouts hugging James leg.

"I'm sorry bud, you can't you have to go home with Elise"

"We can both go!"

"Andrew Stop that and come on we'll see them tomorrow hopefully"

"But-"

"Andrew." Elise gave him a stren little look.

"fine" he let go of James and Elise picked him up.

"Sweetie i just don't want us to get into trouble," Elise kissed andrew's head.

"ok mommy" He nods against her shoulder.

"We'll see you" they went their seperate ways.

~Next morning~

Elise woke up to see her dress laying out and breakfast on her table. There was a small note on the tray.

When you're done the stylist will be in to get you ready i want you in the room at tthe top of the stairs by 6 o clock Trevor will be escorting you into the party.

-Joslynn Grayson

Elise rolled her eyes and looked at the time. _damn only 7 hours. _ she quickly ate and got dressed in her changing robes before the stylist barged in. Two quickly carried her off to the bathroom. they fussed and focused on getting her washed. An hour and a half later Elise walked out the bathroom smelling like roses looking almost as if she was polished. As she stood there in a magically held together slip four different people fused over her, One turned her pale tone to a soft sun touched tone, another gave her a peticure, while another gave her a manicure and lastly one worked on her body hair keeping non-existant and tweeking her eyebrows. it took the four a good two hours to get everything perfect to the tee. Elise was given a short break as the hair stylists set-up.

"Why does it take six hours to do all this?" she asked one of the helpers.

"I don't know dear you're mother just likes everything done perfect"

"one of these days i'm gonna ward you guys out and do it all myself see what she says then." Elise smiled and the woman laughed.

"I'd pay to see that face" She quickly sat Elise down to wash her hair. the fifteen minutes of massaged heaven was nothing compared to the tweeking and pulling from the Stylists doing her hair. Two hours, 200 pins, 100 curls, 30 braids, and 5 cans of glitter hair spray later Elise's hair was done and she was moved to the make up. they were quicker then everything else. so a half hour later she was ready to put her dress on with only fifteen minutes to spare filled with touch ups and such. She looked into the mirror at herself and sighed _hello alter ego, nice to see you again, _she thought as she glared at the picture of perfection in front of her. A six o'clock sharp she walked to the room to wait. Andrew was already sitting down inside the room.

"Mommy you look beautiful!" he smiled wide at her.

"and don't you look like a little man, sweetie" She smiled at him. Then in walked their parents. Mr. Grayson smiled at his daughter.

"you have grow so much, soon you'll be married and having children.

"Hopefully soon, we don't want you ruining to night with Trevor Zambini." Mrs. Grayson says looking stunning in her red and black dress.

"a proud day tonight will be"

"Yes father, a Proud day" Elise nodded. There was a knock on the door before it opened.

"Master, mistress, guest are arriving and young Mr. Zambini is here" A house elf introduced HIM into the room. he smiled generously and greeted Elise's parents before he saw her. He couldn't compare her beauty to anything as he step towards her and took her hand into his, "My sweet Elise" he kissed her hand with a soft bow. "You look stunning tonight, as beautiful as ever. Elise couldn't help but to blush seeing the truth in his words in his eyes as if he was seeing the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Well we'll let you kids talk for a little, Come andrew" The three left and made their entrance to the party to be met by claps.

Hello Trevor" she said softly.

"Elise, I'm sorry for our last encounter. I'e learned not to just take what i want"

"Ha, is it because Olivia's going to kill you if she sees us together, or is it because i look like 'the perfect wife' " Elise asked her voice as calm as ever.

His Nose twitched as she looked him straight in the eye.

"guess you learned from your mother on how to be a bitch" He growled.

"you're not going to scare me, threaten me, or anything. you want to make your parents happy you'll leave me alone. I'll marry you a year after graduation you push any sooner and you don't have a wife to be, i'll be your 'girl' at these things but you leave me alone at school."

"and if your friends try to intervine and stop us from marrying?"

"I'll tell them i've fallen in love with you" Elise shrugged. "and Andrew lives with us, I'm not leaving him here"

"alright, it's a deal" He nods "whats our cover for the parties?"

"well right now we've just gotten together, we're taking things slow, and plans for future we'll see whats to come."

"I asked you out and gave you this" he pulled out a delicate bracelet with three little charms.

"wow, you can really choose jewlrey"

"my girl will only get the best." He said softly and clipped it to her.

"a cloud? a heart? and a star?"

"the cloud for your power, a heart because your is so big and everyone just seems to love you, and a Star to repersent a future," he said softly.

"oh, well, thank you" she touched it softly

"of course, well then shall we?" he held out his arm.

"If I must" she linked her arm through his and they headed down stairs. People gasped as they walked down the stairs. The two heard whispers of how good they looked together. Elise rolled her eyes. "Really two seconds and people are talking about children"

"happens" he smiled and shook peoples hands greeting the Pure-bloods.

"Elise you are looking SEXY!" Olivia calls happily. She stood there with Sirius and James all three of them looking like sex poured into clothes.

Trevor sighs and let go of her arm " just don't leave me to mingle by myself all night."

"No, of course not" She hesitated a bit then kissed his cheek, and walked over to them.

"whats going on with you and zambini?"

"Nothing we just came to an understanding" She said softly looking over at Trevor.

"What kind of understanding?"

"just a win win situation"

"Tell us please"

"he's not going to bother me and i'm going to marry him a year after graduation"

"What! but Elise-"

"No stop, It was my choice, i rather survive and marry him, then be banished and have them raise my little brother. I gave him the options it all was me, he just agreed, and he even gave me this bracelet" she held it up.

"Wow"

"So you're really going to do that?" Sirius asked softly "You're gonna do that to peter?"

"I-I have to do what I have to do, I can't do that to my little brother, Andrew is my priority, I don't care for love if I find it then yay, but i need my brother to be safe." Sirius gave her a hug.

"I understand, I know what it feels like to want to take care of your brother. i didn't want to leave Reg but i was better for him alive then i was dead." Elise nodded into his shoulder, sniffling softly.

"Sissy?' Andrew walked over.

"Oh come here baby" Elise picked him up.

"whats a matter?" he wiped a tear with his little fingers.

"nothing just talking" she smiled softly " how about you hang out with trevor"

"don want to he's a stiff bum"

Elise laughed 'ok then just hang out here with these guys then"

"Yay!" he jumped on to James who caught him easily

"don't let him get dirty, or play any tricks if i get yelled at for tonight and it's ur ass on the line." She said as always with her voice calm and gentle

"yes Ma'am" they laugh

"now i must flaunt my self around and mingle" She rolled her eyes softly and walked back over to Trevor. She played the part of the perfect Pure-blood wife to be, well, perfectly. She kept her parents pleased and trevor on his toes all while keeping andrew in her line of site. By the end of the night she still had her head held high and her gracious smile still in place. As Midnight rolled around Elise's parents had a announcement.

"Thank you for coming to our new years party, we are rather greatful to see you all. Before the count down we have big news" Her mother grinned and looked to her father.

"My daughter and Mr. Trevor Zambini have joined to be wed. So a cheers to my daughter!" he raised his glass as well as the rest of the room to the couple. Elise blushed and covered her face in Zambini's arm.

"Cheers" Trevor said into her hair as the rest of the party congratulated them. The count down started and Elise looked at Trevor and Sirius looked at Olivia.

"5!" Trevor touched her cheek and Olivia looked over at Sirius.

"4" Trevor said softly with the group around them yelling.

"3" Sirius walked a bit closer to Olivia.

"2" Elise bit her lip softly.

"1! happy new years!" they all cheered and drank. Trevor captured Elise in a kiss so unlike the one he's stolen from her as she kissed him back. Olivia feeling reckless pulled Sirius to her and kissed him. Surprised the only thing he could do was kiss her back, killing himself slowly on the inside. When they broke apart she giggled and went back to her seat as if nothing happened and Sirius sat down again next to James, who was holding andrew.

"not good mate" he said softly, and all Sirius could do is nod.

Elise sighed pulling away putting her head on his chest "I can't Trevor it's too much for one day"

"OK" he let her lean on him slowly rubbing her back. As the party died down they said their byes and parted ways. Elise sighed tucking Andrew into bed one thought going through her head, _it's all for you baby brother._

Chapter 11:


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Love stinks! Yeah yeah…..

It was now February 14th! Valentines day! Sadly enough it is also single awareness day. James had a good feeling about today, Sirius was being a heart broken puppy on the inside, and Remus was doing all he could for a special night. Peter sat there watching the three get ready.

James sat on his bed with twenty regular roses and one forever rose. Each regular rose was charmed to live with out water for a while an so laid on his bed. He took a piece of paper and wrote a sweet short note in side then wrapped it around a pink rose. He took a purple and another pink twining them with the first adding a smaller note telling what each flower meant. James then sent it to Lily knowing she should be up by now and set for it to land on her preplanned outfit.

When Lily got out the shower she saw the flowers and the notes she opened the smaller one reading off what each flower meant.

"pink for your grace and elegance and my admiration for you, and purple for your enchanting smile it's magic in my eyes" Lily read aloud for the girls who all awed. She then opened the smaller note.

Dear Lily,

I won't ask you out, I just ask that today even from a far that you keep me in mind as I show you just what a valentines day you deserve.

Forever devoted,

James Potter

Lily read the note aloud softly. She looked at the girls speechless before grabbing a piece of parchment sending James a grateful thank you and agreeing to think about him before getting dressed.

Olivia looked at Victorie, "you know what I don't get"

"hmm?"

"see swoons for him every single valentines day, but then she still calls him a ass load of names"

"it's Lily we'll never understand her" Victorie laughed softly.

"true" Olivia laughed with her. "so what are your's and Remus's plans?"

"I don't know he won't tell me." Victorie smiled finishing getting ready surprisingly full awake though it was 7 in the morning.

"Did he send you anything this morning?"

"no" she frowned softly.

"he prolly didn't want to wake you up" Olivia laughed.

" oh shut up"

Elise gasped as she was surrounded by flowers as she just woke up. Victorie and Olivia laughed.

"welcome to the land of the living!"

"no" she groaned "more sleep"

"I don't think Zabini agrees on that" Olivia points out as a letter falls.

"why is his family so freaking family oriented" She groaned reading the letter.

"what's it say?"

"I have a Gala to attend to tonight" she sighed "and he would like to have a little date today out in Diagon Alley to prove we are really together" she rolled her eyes and curled up rather enjoying the scent of the flowers around her.

The three laugh softly "you made the truce"

"I know doesn't mean I like it"

"we know, We know" the girls chuckle.

"but he doesn't seem to be acting as controlling or abuse" Jenny says as she walks out the bathroom hearing the whole conversation.

"he hasn't been, which is a good thing but also a very annoying thing, cause I was expecting it" Elise sighed.

"we all were darling just don't push him" Lily kissed Elise's head "who's heading down now?"

"we are," Olive and Victorie follow her out.

Remus sat down stairs going over a checklist in his head. He had a whole day planned for him and Victorie, and nothing was going to spoil it. As he saw her walk down he grinned and went to meet her.

"hello my beautiful lady" he grinned and kissed her hand before handing her a beautiful bouquet of fully blossomed tulips.(Her favorite flower.)

"oh Remus you didn't have to get me anything" She smiled smelling the flowers before giving him a kiss.

"doesn't mean I didn't want to" he grinned at her. "are you ready for a lovely day?"

"isn't it always?" she smiled linking arms with him and heading down to Breakfast.

"goodness, it's only morning and it's started" Sirius groaned.

"love stinks" Olivia plopped next to him as lily giggled as James kissed her hand

"yeah yeah" Sirius nods. "single awareness day for you too?"

"yep, wanna be single together?"

"I have nothing better to do" Sirius sighed

"may I escort you to Breakfast?"

"you may" Lily nodded and walked down with James.

Olivia stretched out and laid her legs on Sirius. "there's no hard feelings between us right?"

"what do you mean?"

"you've just been acting different that's all"

"Oh sorry, just Regulus, he's been telling me what the family has been doing"

"you can talk to me you know that right?" Olivia sat up closer to him.

"yeah I know, I just don't feel like it right now"

" that's fine take you time with it all" she kissed his head before getting up "come on lets go laugh at all the lovey dovey couples!" Sirius chuckled hiding his pain at being just friends with her, and following her down.

Just before leaving breakfast there was another 3 roses waiting for Lily. This time it was white yellow and orange braided together carefully with two notes onces again one telling her the purness of a white, the brightness of a yellow and the desire of a orange rose can only be symbols of something greater, and the other was a short simple quote - " to have you for today can make me the happiest man alive for years"- James Potter.

Lily looked at James and smiled softly "You have me for today James, you'll always have me on Valentines Day" she leaned and kissed his cheek softly.

James couldn't keep the genuine happy smile that came to his face.

Olivia and Sirius rolled their eyes at the two before looking at Victorie and Remus who were in their own little world as well.

Remus held Victorie sideways as she ate her fruit every once in a while feeding him a piece or two. Remus sighed softly into her neck "I Love You Victorie" he kissed her shoulder softly the spot he knows makes her almost melt to him.

"I Love You Remus" she turned and kissed him softly. He smiled tightening his hold on her gently.

"What do you have planned to day?" Victorie asks but Remus just shook his head. "It's a surprise love."

"Just tell me I'll still act surprised" she smiled up at him and he just laughed softly.

"No 'torie," he kissed her nose "it's a surprise."

"oh fine." she sighed but smiled.

Coming into the hall late Jenny giggled running away from Justin who kept trying to tickle her.

"Gotcha!" he grabbed her and tickled her gently before kissing her cheek. "Happy valentines day" he smiled and she just shook her head and kissed him.

"Too much couple ness!!!!" Olivia sighed dramatically, Sirius pretended to vomit next to her till he had a mysterious hand touch his chest.

"hi baby" was whispered gently into his ear. The confusion in Sirius's eyes disappeared as his eyes widened

"I know the voice any where" he grinned turning to the girl.

"you better" she smiled and kissed him fully. Sirius didn't even hesitate to kiss her back pulling her to straddle his lap. She giggled pulling away.

"still haven't lost your touch Mr. Black"

"now now Rebecca, I do think we've passed surnames" he leaned back his arms easily around her waist. Olivia's eye brows furrowed before she went back to her breakfast.

TP Kei you alright?"

TP Prefectly fine why do you ask" she snapped slightly.

TP because ur getting jealous

TP I am not jealous, its not like theres always a bimbo in his lap every other day why not valentines day"

TP being bitter about it isn't gonna help at all

TP I'm not being bitter ok, he can do what ever the hell he wants his a groan boy. I'm not dating to stay away from guys like him and he's like my brother any way"

TP what ever you say Kei

Olivia rolled har eyes and grabbed a fruit and left the great hall.

"Oh did I piss off your girlfriend?" Rebecca got up quickly.

"no no she's not my girlfriend" Sirius shook his head and turned to the group "what happened with liv?"

"don't know" they all shrug leaving him oblivious.

"so who's your friend?" james asked softly

"oh Guys this is Rebecca Dawning she was my promised since we were young Well till about last year when she moved out and went for her acting"

"so you chose acting over being a pureblood wife"

"oh yes I could only ever see my self on stage and on film, I did like Sirius a lot but I could never settle down with him no matter how handsome he is or how good he kisses" she giggled.

The group all looked at each other then Victorie sighed "it's valentines day lets just enjoy it and we'll check on her tomorrow we all know she's been a bit too much of a hot head recently."

"What am I missing?" Sirius frowned.

"nothing" they shook their heads.

Sirius sighed "I'll talk with you later Becca" he got up and went to look for Olivia.

Olivia was sitting under a tree outside as more snow fell. Around her the snow was melted to puddles as she threw more small fire balls into it.

Sirius found her easily and moved closer to her, "hey olive what's wrong?"

"nothing, just hate valentines day"

"Single awareness day I know" he sat next to her.

"not like you're ever single, so how do you know?"

"im single right now, I have been lot longer then you have"

"what about the girl that was on your lap?"

"that was Rebecca"

"oh" Olivia played with a fire ball

Is that why you're so upset?" Sirius bit back a bit of hope.

"not exactly" she shook her head. 'yes' her mind thought against her

"then y?"

"it might sound stupid but you seemed so happy when you saw her, you use to be like that when you see me, guess I just miss when we were kids and hugging each other didn't mean more then what it is" Olivia sighed. 'no more like you want his eyes to light up and for him to kiss you like that'

We can hug each other and not mean more then it is right now"

"no can no one else see it like that" Olivia shook her head.

"true, Sirius nodded "how about me and you hang out as planned and forget what happened this morning?"

"Sounds like a plan" Olivia nods and smiled softly

"race you to the carriages?"

You're on!" They both jumped up and ran to the carriages.

The whole group had a lovely day. James and Lily actually had lunch together at the three brooms sticks and just sat around talking the whole time, James's roses popping up every few hours with a longer note for each. Jenny and Justin had a picnic in the court yard loving the way the school looked. Remus surprised Victorie with a pass to go off grounds and to see a play in London. While Sirius and Olivia had fun joking about all the couples around them. Lastly Elise didn't have that bad of a time but not for reasons you would think, after a nice lunch with Trevor she bumped into Regulus Black, the two spent the rest of the trip talking and both finding they were both going to the Zambini Gala that night.

"I'll see you later then" Elise smiled as they got off the carriages, being shy was forgotten around him.

"Of course maybe I can steal you away from Zambini for a dance"

"oh please do" she laughed softly, Regulus smiled and nodded.

"Until tonight"

"till tonight" She nods and they went separate ways.

Its was 8:30 when James came down with his guitar and the final rose for Lily.

"Lily this is for you" James smiled at her and started strumming Lily favorite song singing to her. When he was done he took the Red Rose and handed it to her. "I'll love you till this rose dies" he says softly.

Lily took the rose with tears in her eyes then looked confused as she touched the petals. "but James this rose is fake, it'll never die…"

"Exactly" James smiled.

"OH!, Oh James!" Lily hugged him tight "you are too sweet."

James smiled and hugged her back.

Elise smiled as she passed the two leaving for the Gala as Zambini waited in Dumbledore's office for her.

At the Ball Every one was dancing and mingling wearing white and black. Elise felt completely seen as she walked in with Trevor wearing a blood red dress as he wore all black with a red tie.

"why is every one in white and I'm all in red?"

"you are part of the family, and we always wear red to the valentines day gala" He clarified for her. Elise nods, and the couple mingled happily.

It was already 10:30 when Elise felt a tap on her shoulder and smiled seeing Regulus.

"You are looking stunning Elise my I say" he kissed her hand respectfully.

"Black" Trevor looked at him.

"It's always good to see you Trevor, I was wondering if I may steal your wife to be for a dance" Regulus said evenly

"very well, long as she would like that" he nods.

"oh that'd be very nice, thank you for asking Regulus" Elise smiled and followed him to the floor.

"thank you for saving me" Elise sighed as they danced.

"anytime, Elise, I do say you are rather reluctant to be getting with him, why don't you choose another?"

"my parents chose him for me, it was be nice with Zambini or move far far away"

"why didn't you move?"

"my little brother Andrew, I can't leave him with them"

"I understand" Regulus nods "I'm glad Sirius left with out being killed, I wish I could be as brave" he sighed softly.

"you don't have to be brave, just do whats right" Elise smiled softly and touched his cheek gently.

"I do have to say Elise, it's only been a day I I think im already falling for you."

"that's not smart Regulus" Elise shook her head and looked away.

"I know it isn't, but you can't say you don't feel it too" he turned her head back to him gently.

"we can't do this Regulus, I don't want you dead"

"can we at least pretend for a bit?"

"I guess that couldn't hurt" Elise bit her lip, can we sneak out side for a bit? I need some air" Regulus nods and walks her out to the balcony. Elise sighed and sat down on the air floating there relaxed.

"your powers?" Regulus watched her amused.

She laughed softly and nodded "yeah"

"Elise?"

"yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"yes" Elise nodded looking at him. He leaned close and kissed her softy, Elise sighed kissing him back. Just as they broke away and Regulus helped her back to standing, Trevor walked out.

"what do we have here?"

"Oh Trevor Please join us it got hot and we were getting some air" Elise walked over to him.

"it's time for us to say goodnight to the guest"

"oh alright, I'll be seeing you Regulus" Elise nods and walks back in. Regulus smiled to himself and left feeling pretty happy with himself as he got back to Hogwarts. He snuck up and waited near the Gryffindor tower. Elise got up not ten minutes after him and he grabbed her gently.

"hey"

"Regulus!" she whispered and hit his shoulder softly

"sorry I just had to see you once more" Regulus smiled

"I guess its fine" she leaned on his chest " I only got to know you today, this is crazy you know"

"isn't crazy what we handle best?"

"yes but-" he cut her off with a kiss and she happily kissed him back.

"shh, love, we could stay secret, we both know how to"

"you think it will work?"

"till we have a more permanent solution" he nods.

"do I tell my friends?"

"yes they'll understand, and will you tell Sirius for me? I don't know when I'll get to talk to him" Regulus touched her hair softly.

"ok I will" Elise nods and hugged him. Regulus hugged her back.

"I'll find you tomorrow" he kissed her once again and let her go.

Elise smiled happily "goodnight Regulus"

"Goodnight Elise" he smiled and left.

Elise grined walking into the common room, smiling at Victorie and remus asleep on the couch, and making her way up to her dorm. _Maybe everything will be alright. _with that last thought she went to bed the smile still not leaving her face.

* * *

a/n: i finally updated! lol extra long chapter for you with a little spin! Elise is actually a year younger the the rest of the marauders fyi and reg is a year or two youger then the rest as well


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so I was asked to clarify who was who, so

Elise is the one getting married to Trevor but is seeing Regulus behind Trevor's back. She's the one with air powers.

Victorie is Remus's girlfriend the one with water powers and is all about quidditch

Olivia is James's neighbor (now living with him) and the one who Sirius is in love with and also the one with fire powers.

Then you all know lily that has Earth Powers

Then Jen and Justin who pop up randomly are more important later than anything loll

Hope that makes everything better!

Chapter twelve

It was now turning spring Elise's favorite time of the year. She loved walking around and lying in the grass. Now especially because of all the hills around Hogwarts she can hide away with Regulus and have Trevor none the wiser. It was a Sunday just after 4 when she was lying in the grass again thinking about when she told everyone what happened. She was so nervous to tell them. Yeah, she knew they would love it and understand, but it was still a bit nerve wrecking; to think, she's cheating on her promised. The quiet Elise has two men competing for her hand. One has stolen her heart and she never wants to lose him, but the other hangs over her like a vulture waiting for its time. It was nerve wrecking and heart breaking what these two are doing to her and yet she cannot give up Regulus Black—he's her drug to sanity and her only way out from a life of submissiveness. She knows he'll find a way to save her from this mess so now she'll just wait; it's what she told the group. They were all happy for her too, just like he told her, though Sirius was happier for Regulus he was still happy. Now if only she can shake her scavenger and live happy, well there's still time…

Elise felt someone coming closer to her as she lay on the hill. She's learned not to react till she saw who it was.

"Hello my love," Regulus whisper into her ear.

Elise sighed at his voice. Smiling, she turned to him, "Hello Reg." She kissed softly, sitting up so he could sit behind her.

"I've missed you this week," He wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. I missed you too. Trevor's mum kept coming for dinner to get the plans for the Engagement Party together to be held this time next year."

"Has he even purposed yet?"

"No, but he will this summer. He doesn't go against his parents plans."

"Ah," Regulus nodded and put his head over hers wrapping his arms around her a bit tighter.

"I'd rather deal with your mum then his." Elise sighed leaning into his warmth.

"No you don't, trust me" Reg shook his head.

"I do because that would mean I'm marrying you." She smiled softly at the thought.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two. Both of them thinking about what it would be like.

"Will you?" Regulus broke the silence softly

"What?"

"Marry me?"

"Reg, you know we couldn't-" She started shaking her head softly.

"But if we could; would you marry me?" He interrupted gently.

"Merlin, Yes, in a heartbeat," Elise turned to him, looking him right in the face.

"Then marry me," He held out his ring for her. It was the Black Heirloom ring with the crest encrusted with in the Dark stone shining out magnificently in its silver finish. It was given to him by his father the day after he was put into Slytherin by the sorting hat.

"Regulus I-" Elise's eyes started to water. She knew what it meant for him to give her his ring.

He took off his chain, one of his prized possessions—it was a small link gold necklace, completely muggle except for a few charms Sirius had put on it. He put the Black heirloom ring on it. "Wear it please?" he held it out for her.

"O-ok," Elise nods and let him put it on her. She leaned back against his chest again as tears started falling softly.

"Can we really do this?" she looked at the ring now around her neck.

"We can try," Was all Regulus could say.

"I don't want to lose you Regulus." Elise sniffled turning so she was now cradled against his chest.

"You won't." He hugged her.

"What if Trevor finds out? What if he tries to kill you? Or make it so I could never see you again" Her hands gripped to his shirt tight as she shook and cried harder.

"Shh, my love calm down," Regulus held her closer. "We'll deal with all that when it comes," he rubbed her back. The winds started whipping around them. "Don't cry, shh, you're making the wind turn rough baby."

Elise took a few breaths to calm down.

"Look at me love." he tilted her chin up and wiped away her tears. "Let me worry about all that."

"But I don't want-" Regulus cut her off with a soft kiss, but what usually stops Elise didn't. She pushed him away.

"Regulus, I'm being Serious! You're not going to stop me with a fucking kiss! I love you for goodness sakes, but I'm not going to do this if you'll end up hurt." She pulled away from him standing up.

"Elise please, I didn't mean it like that, I have a plan I just rather you not know." Regulus sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Tell me any way, if you love me, if you really want to marry me you wouldn't keep secrets from me!"

Regulus jumped up at this, "Don't you ever say that Elise! I love you so much. Of course I want to marry you. I just don't want you to think of me any less for what I may have to do."

"I don't care what you have to do. I just don't want to be left in the dark." Elise looked down.

"I'll tell you when I have a full real plan, Alright?"

"Ok," Elise nods. Regulus wrapped his arms back around her.

"I don't want to fight with you, my love."

"Sometimes fights turn out for the better," She sighed leaning against him.

"Like this?"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Victorie smiled at the two from the top of the hill waiting for Remus.

"Hey" Remus kissed her cheek.

"Hi Rem", She smiled at him.

"Ready for practice?"

"Yeah, you know they're really in love," Victorie held his hand.

"Who?"

"E & R, They were fighting about something then they just ended up holding each other both their anger pretty much forgotten"

"They're just fourth years Victorie"

"And were just 5th years" She looked at him "what does that matter?"

"They're 14"

"15"

"Alright, 15, How do you know love when you're 15?"

"Babe, before all of this Elise would tell us about all the pure-blood ways and how they teach their children differently. So they end up more mature then the normal kid their age"

"Really? Sirius never talks about pure-blood things"

"Yeah, So them being 15, though we are only 16" She gave him a look, "truly means nothing."

"Alright, Alright;. I guess you have a point." Remus nods.

Victorie kissed his cheek, "Don't philosophize too much" She left into the locker rooms. Remus went to go out into the stands but stopped when he saw Olivia and James sitting off to the side of the pitch.

She laid there with her head in his lap and he was running his hand through her hair.

"Jamie, I miss my dad, do you think he's alright?"

"Yeah, and I bet he's missing you too"

Olivia smiled softly "I miss this too, just hanging out with you"

"Yeah me too it's always nice"

"Mmhm" Olivia nods "So how's things with lily?"

"Dismal but Valentine's day went perfect," James smiled.

"I'm glad it did, she still has the roses actually"

"Really? How?"

"She's our mother earth, she just knows how" Olivia said softly.

"Do you think that means she's coming around?"

"Slowly but yes" Olivia sat up.

"How are you and Sirius?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just making sure I'm not going to be in a war zone over summer" James chuckled.

"Oh well you don't need to worry 'bout that"

"No?"

"My Aunt is stealing me away once we get off the train."

"How come I'm just hearing about this?"

"Cause I was just told" Olivia giggled, "My aunt made the plans with your parents and she's taking me to the States"

"The states!"

"Yeah for the whole summer!" Olivia grinned.

"I want to go!"

"Sorry, she only has a small flat and I'd have to take you and Sirius we wouldn't all fit."

"Damn you"

"Love you" Olivia kissed his cheek.

"Yeah yeah, love you too Munchkin" He hugged her.

"I'm not a munchkin" Olivia pouts and James chuckled.

"Yeah you are compared to me" James got up.

"No you're just a giant"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

James and Olivia went to get changed for practice.

Olivia's jaw dropped slightly when she saw Sirius on the bench press lifting weights.

James smirks seeing her look Sirius over.

Olivia's POV

_OMM, he looks so- whoa Liv let's stop that train of thought_

She looked away and went to the girls section to change.

_I was not just checking Sirius out. He's like my brother. My very sexy muscular brother' Olivia_ shook her head at the thought "Stop it," she said to herself out loud and changed.

She walked back into the other side while Sirius was doing pull ups. "Since when did he start doing this?"

"A few weeks ago, said he didn't want to be dependant of his wand." James answered.

"Ooh" Olivia nods watching Sirius's back muscle ripple.

"See something you like?" James chuckled.

"No just seeing how many he can do" Olivia lied, if it weren't for the slight tint on her cheeks and how her eyes trailed him, it was believable.

"Of course that's why you're staring at his ass?"

Olivia elbowed James in the stomach and left out to the pitch.

James laughed "Come on Sirius, time for practice."

"Huh?" Sirius shook his head and looked down at him.

"Time for practice, mate"

"Oh." Sirius let go of the bar that dematerialized and grabbed the rest of his practice clothes.

"Oh guess what?"

"Hm?"

"Olive was checking you out"

"Really?"

"Yeah twice," James chuckled; and Sirius smiled following James onto the pitch. Above them Olivia and Victorie raced while everyone else just did their laps.

By the time practice was over, Olivia was trying to ignore Sirius.

Olivia walked in after changing when they were half dressed.

"What's up with me walking in on you two half naked?"

"Oh you love it Liv." James chuckled

"Oh yes, I just love your skin and bones, please take me now."

"I'm not skin and bones." James frowned looking at himself.

"You kind of are mate" Sirius agreed

"You think I should buff up a bit? For lily?"

"You have all summer"

James grinned a plan coming to his head "Guys, this summer will start my training to be Lily's perfect man" James took a deep breath _this has to work._ James slipped on his shirt and started telling the two of his whole plan, from working out to cutting back on annoying the love of his life.

"Then let's start today" Olivia smiled

"Today?" Sirius pulled on his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm going to my aunts this summer so I won't be around"

"Oh" Sirius nods

Olivia sat with James and pulled out a piece of parchment from her bag.

"Let's get started". They made James a schedule for him to follow without cutting him off from what he already does.

Sorry it's still taking me forever so do you like it? Cookies for all who review! Loves you!


	13. Chapter 13

James smiled as he looked out the window on to Platform 9 ¾. Jumping up he walked out with Sirius following confused. James ran over to a girl that just walked on to the platform.

She had Dark brown hair and a deep tan. James hugged her tight as Sirius stood there watching and wondering who the girl was. As he watched her shirt rose up enough to show off her Butterfly tattoo that took up a nice portion of her hip. As James let her go Sirius was distracted by the glittering belly ring that was also showing off how low her Cargo shorts were.

"JAMIE, I missed you so much!" She squealed happily. That's when Sirius looked up at the girls face to be shocked with the vibrant purple eyes he knew so well.

"Olivia?" Sirius's eyes went wide.

"SIRI!" She pulled away from James and jumped on Sirius hugging him tight. "I missed you too!"

"You too Liv. Merlin, you look ….wow." Was all Sirius could say looking her over once more.

"My auntie wouldn't let me dye my hair, or redo my straightening charms" she frowned at her hair.

"No, I like it" he touched her hairs softly. He just couldn't believe this exotic looking girl was once the Blonde Tomboy he said bye to that summer. _In her natural look she looks even more gorgeous. _

"Then I might just keep it" She smiled and Sirius smiled back. Olivia started to blush and turned away.

"Remus!" she smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Olive" he smiled. "You look great, but I can't believe you got a tattoo!"

"I know! Ain't it cute?" she lifted her shirt to look at it

"Livia stop stripping that's only for us to see!" Someone yells.

Olivia looked and grinned as she saw Victorie, and Lily. She ran over and hugged them tight. They all laugh and hugged.

"Oh I missed you" they all hopped around in their hug.

"Goodness, look at you Kei!" Lily made Olivia turn so she could see her.

"I know. You like?" Olivia giggled.

"Yes! You look gorgeous!" Lily hugged her again.

They all laughed and hugged once again, while they started heading on to the train.

Remus POV~

After seeing Olivia, a scent assaulted his nose for the second time that day. He sniffed the air as Sirius was caught up in thinking of Olive. The scent was delicious and none too subtle to Remus's senses. The smell made him want to bound around and howl, if he had his tail it'd be wagging like crazy. As the smell got more heady he felt the need to figure it out, where the delicious smell came from; so he sniffed in search. He saw his destination before getting there, the smell was unhidden, so out in the open just begging for him to claim it and claim it he will...

He grabbed Victorie by the waist and pulled her against him putting his head in her neck.

"Oh, hello there baby" Victorie laughed. Remus just groaned softly. "Something wrong?" She tried to look at him.

"Never" He moved her hair to smell her skin the fragrance rolled off of her in waves that was driving Remus nearly insane. "Mine" the Simple word was spoken with such possession and Protectiveness that it was almost scary.

With out realizing it Victorie answered him with the Acceptance of the submissive self that in entirety belonged to Remus now...or shall I say Moony. "Always," Victorie sighed leaning into him picking up a scent her self. "what's that smell?" She turned close to him.

Remus gave a wolfish grin at her recognition of his scent. "My love, we must talk." he kissed her softly almost teasing her but promising so much more. The group watched the two curiously from where they were boarding the train. Neither Remus nor Victorie noticed them as they walked onto the train completely engrossed in each other.

Once in a compartment together they embrace once again and just feel the closeness of one another with a sigh.

"Whats going on?" Victorie sighed.

"You know whats in two weeks?" he muttered softly.

"You birthday?" She frowned trying to understand, then her eyes went wide "you turn 17, you become a mature Werewolf, you find a..."

"mate" Remus finished for her looking at her meaningfully.

"Mate" she nods looking into his eyes the battle between the amber brown and gold. "It's ok let him out, don't fight him" she said softly touching his face.

"A-are you sure?" He swallowed hard "idk what he's gonna do"

"It's ok love" She nods gently, and gasped softly when Remus turned into a complete preditor with blazing golden eyes. "Moony," She kissed his jaw softly.

He growled gently, holding her close to him. "Mine" he grumbled kissing her neck softly.

"Forever" she gave him more neck letting him claim her and loving every minute of it.

Once he was satisfied with his mark he took a step back and looked at his work and a slow grin came to his face. But the grin softly melted into a smile as he calmed and Remus was back.

Victorie smiled and kissed him softly, "I love you Remus John "Moony" Lupin." She giggled, "you are my mate for life and nothing can come between us."

Remus smiled and hugged her tight to him "I love you too Victorie "Pen" Healy, with all my heart". He sighed happily as she held on to him just as tight as he had her.

"Forever" She looked at him.

"Forever" He nodded gently and kissed her softly.

Today and always, beyond tomorrow, I need you beside me, always my best friend, lover and forver soul mate- Unknown

Back in the marauders compartment -Sirius looked at her asleep against his arm her beautiful hair in messy curls and her body in a ball cuddling his arm with a content look in her face. He had to make her his one way or another. Olivia will be his at all costs and not just for a fling. He kissed her head and wiggled his arm away from her to wrap it around her pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his torso cuddling into his chest now with a content sigh.

James smiled at his two best friends happy that they seem to be jumping over their problems. All he has left to do now is forget Lily for the year and do whats most important, his work...it's going to be a long year. He thought as he pulled out his COMC book to get a head start.

A/n: yeah i forgot to update here ... w.e hope you like it


End file.
